This invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling multiple functions of an internal combustion engine.
The number of functions electronically controlled in a motor vehicle are significantly increasing. With this increase is a significant increase in the complexity of the controllers for controlling those functions. In order to provide for the control of these large numbers of functions, current systems typically include or use either a single microprocessor with several custom integrated circuits or multiple processors, each of which is costly. It would therefore be desirable to reduce the complexity of these control systems while yet retaining the ability to control the large number of functions on the vehicle.
A significant number of the functions on a vehicle are controlled by timed pulses. For example, one such function is the control of the fuel injectors of the vehicle engine by application of a timed pulse for establishing the desired injected quantity of fuel. Additional functions controlled by this form of discrete signal include spark timing, transmission control and exhaust gas recirculation control.